Cat and Mouse
by hopelessdream2005
Summary: Damon watches as the others enjoy a day at the lake. When a certain little red head straggles away from the group, he decides to toy with her, but things don't turn out the way he anticipated


**AN: Hello my lovely readers, I wrote this because I wanted to give you guys something since it has been so long. I had to get another computer and lost everything in my old one due to a bad computer virus. Anyways, love you guys and I will try my best to update some of my stories ASAP possibly on Thursday night… anyways hope you enjoyed this little one shot, and that I am not too rusty as my brain is being pumped full of science in college lol**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or its characters**_

* * *

_**Warning: Characters may be OOC, and I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**_

* * *

**~*~Third Person POV~*~**

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon in the midst of a particularly humid summer, not that the humidity was much of a bother to a vampire. Damon Salvatore lounged on the branch of the ancient tree that overlooked the lake that his saintly brother was busy playing human with Elena and her friends. He never understood the appeal of pretending to be something you were not, nor could ever be again, and honestly he wasn't entirely sure that he could have been classified as a human even when he had a heart beat all those many years ago.

He remained on his branch watching the scene below, much like a leopard lies in wait for the perfect opportunity to pounce. It didn't take long for him to find his opportunity as the petite little psychic left the heard of humans, and his brother, to sit in the shade of the very tree that he was perched in. With the grace of a cat, he abandoned his branch, chuckling darkly as the young girl let out a gasp in surprise.

"You scared me!" she accused, her dainty hand on her chest as she tried to calm her racing heart.

He shrugged, an amused grin sliding on his lips as he said, "Not all of my kind is as docile as my little brother."

He suppressed another dark chuckle as his words caused the little psychic to shiver, although she fought to hide it.

She bit her lip as she absent mindedly picked out blades of grass in front of her., his shadow looming over her slight form as if consuming her. After a moment of silence, she brought her doe like eyes up to meet his gaze and said carefully, "I think that everyone has the capability of being good in them, including _you_."

For a moment he was taken aback and simply blinked, not sure what the slight stirring feeling in his hardened dead heart meant, or if he should feel amused or offended. In his typical manner he let out a sharp laugh.

"And pray tell, little maiden, what evidence have you that there is even the slightest bit of good in an old creature such as myself, for I assure you that there is none to be found." his dark eyes stayed fixed on her gaze as if daring her to answer.

Surprisingly, she lifted her chin defiantly and answered without hesitation.

"The clearing. You came back because you couldn't let your brother die."

"That was merely because I want the satisfaction of taking my brother's life with my own two hands." He answered in defense of his actions.

"Sure, that is the reason you tell yourself, because you are too stubborn to admit you care."

He let out a low growl causing her to shrink back a little, her defiance wavering as she shivered once again under his icy scrutiny.

"And what about you? According to your theory, you must have some desire of darkness although you are pure."

Her eyes widened, and for the first time since they started this conversation she looked away, her cheeks as red as the color of her hair. Amused with this outcome, he decided to taunt her further.

"Ah, so even sweet little songbirds dream of darkness."

This seemed to have the opposite affect that he had been anticipating, for she stood up and although her cheeks were still red in color, she met his gaze steadily, her voice nearly as steady in her reply. "As a matter of fact, yes. After all, I am only human."

"If it is darkness you want, you only need to ask." He took a step closer, and she a step back.

A smirk pasted on his lips as he took yet another step towards her, and she in turn took another step back until she could move no more thanks to the sturdy trunk of the tree. He had her right where he wanted her and she knew it. She gulped as he placed a hand on either side of her, caging her within the confines of his arms, arms that could snap her in half if he wanted to. Inwardly she scolded herself for playing his game of cat and mouse, although she wasn't too sure she wouldn't do it again, if he let her live.

She shut her eyes tightly and waited for what surely would be a painful demise as his breath hit her neck. Her heart began to beat faster, partly in fear, but she couldn't deny that it also beat faster in in excitement. She supposed that if he were to kill her, it wouldn't be the worst death, and would even be a romantic way to die.

To her surprise, however, the pain never came, and instead he had pressed his lips against hers. Even more surprising she returned the kiss, his silky lips spreading warmth throughout her body like an out of control wildfire. And although it seemed to last a lifetime, it had ended all too soon and she was left, clutching at the air in which he had stood only a moment before. She brought her fingers to her lips, still tingling from the kiss, as she looked around in confusion. Her senses dulled to the point where she didn't even hear her friends calling out to her to join them.

* * *

Damon soared away from the lake, trying to put as much distance away from himself and the scene of his crime. Although his game had started out in his favor, he left not knowing who the cat was and who the mouse was. He had intended to take her blood, the way he had ended the game on every occasion he played, but it was as if his lips had another plan. He shook his head, unable to make sense of what had just happened, and although he was sure that thoughts of the little songbird would continue to nag at him, he decided to search for a distraction. A moment later he found just that and skipping his usual ritual of seduce, feed, and set free, he just fed; becoming the cat that he was, once more.


End file.
